1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new disk reproducing apparatus, and particularly to a new disk reproducing apparatus capable of improving the feeding accuracy of a pickup, reducing the cost of a feeding portion of the pickup, and realizing a small-sized skew adjustment mechanism at low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pickup feeding mechanism of a related art disk reproducing apparatus has a configuration, for example, shown in FIG. 15.
Referring to FIG. 15, a turn-table "b" rotatable by a spindle motor (not shown) is disposed on a base "a". An optical disk "c" is chucked on the turn-table "b" so as to be rotatable together with the turn-table "b".
Reference character "d" indicates an optical pickup which includes a movable base "e" and a pickup main body "f" supported on the movable base "e".
A guide shaft "g" is disposed on the base "a", and guide bearings "h" provided on the movable base "e" of the optical pickup "d" are slidably inserted around the guide shaft "g". With this configuration, the optical pickup "d" is movable along the guide shaft "g".
A guide member "i" is provided on the base "a", and the upper surface thereof constitutes a guide face "j" extending in parallel to the guide shaft "g".
Reference character "k" indicates a projection to be guided, which projects from the movable base "e" of the optical pickup "d". The projection "k" to be guided is slid on the guide face "j" of the guide member "i".
A movable motor "l" is supported on the base "a". The rotation of the movable motor "l" is transmitted to a movable gear "n" through an intermediate gear "m". A small gear "o" of the movable gear "n" meshes with a rack "p" formed on the movable base "e" of the optical pickup "d". The optical pickup "d" is thus moved by driving of the movable motor "l".
More specifically, since the guide bearings "h" of the movable base "e" are moved along the guide shaft "g", and the projection "k" to be guided is slid on the guide face "j", the optical pickup "d" is moved by way of a specified path.
In the above-described optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus, the feeding accuracy of the optical pickup "d" is determined by the accuracy of the guide face "j" of the guide member "i" provided on the base "a". In other words, the accuracy of the base "a" exerts an effect on the feeding accuracy of the optical pickup "d". Consequently, if the optical pickup "d" requires a high feeding accuracy, accuracies of the base "a" and the associated parts must be enhanced, resulting in the increased cost.
In the case of provision of mechanisms such as a skew adjustment mechanism and a skew servo mechanism, the base "a" must be moved as a whole. This causes a problem in enlarging the size of the apparatus and in increasing the number of parts.